Rain Down On Me
by RBJ12
Summary: Kagome has just graduated from highschool and is having second thoughts on where she's supposed to be. InuYasha comes to the modern era because of the new moon. What will happen next? R&R to find out.
1. Graduation and Ramen

Rain Down On Me  
Written By InuGirl12  
Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

It was a gloomy day. The weatherman had promise a sunny day but the sun had decided to not come out. Kagome Higurashi was sitting on a park bench just staring at the pond in front of her, not really thinking about much other than what she needed to do when she got back to the feudal era.

_Why is it when I go away from them to get a break, they are all I can think about._ Kagome thought to herself.

She immediately knew why. _InuYasha._ He was constantly on her mind. He was the man she loved in the feudal era, though he didn't share the same feelings for her. She had followed him for three years of her life and managed to graduate from high school. That's why she was sitting there; she had just come from her graduation ceremony to get away from the crowds of people so she could decide what she was going to do with the rest of her life. "I can't get my hopes up for staying in the feudal era. I would have no life there, or at least not the way I would want it to be. It wouldn't be with the person I would want it to be with. I don't exactly have a life I want here either. I have no idea what I want to do. I know my mom is going to ask what college I want to go to but I need to at least finish my search in the feudal era. That's the least I could do for messing every thing up for them." Kagome whispered to herself.

"Hey what's up? What are you doing here?" InuYasha asked from behind Kagome.

Kagome jumped out of her seat at least 3 feet in the air.

"What are you doing here?! Why aren't you in the feudal era waiting for me? What in the world do you think you're doing?" Kagome asked, huffing and puffing from being scared out of her mind.  
"I was coming to pick you up. We need you back. Your mom said I might find you here and Sota brought me here so I wouldn't get lost along the way. What's wrong with you?" InuYasha replied.

_I wonder if he heard anything I said or not._ Kagome thought to herself. "Nothing is wrong with me." Kagome replied.  
_I wonder if she can tell that I heard her. I want to know what she meant by what she said._ InuYasha thought to himself. "Well...are you coming or not?" InuYasha asked Kagome.

"I was going to wait till tomorrow. I just got done with a ceremony and I'm tired." Kagome replied while sitting back down on the bench.  
"What ceremony? Was it something to become a priestess?" InuYasha asked, his curiosity rising.  
"No. It was just my graduation ceremony. You know all the time I was going to school to take the exams. Well I have moved on from that and I don't need to go to school anymore or at least not right now. I was just sitting here trying to think of what I'm going to do with the rest of my life and right now I don't know." Kagome replied staring out into the water.  
"What do you mean you don't know? You are going to help search for the Shikon Shards of course." InuYasha said gently.  
"I know that. But what about after that is all done. I don't have much of a life to come back to here and..." Kagome cut herself off.

InuYasha noticed that Kagome had started to cry.

"What's wrong Kagome? Was it something I said?" InuYasha asked.  
"No. I'm going home. Come on. Maybe you can stay tonight. I don't think my mom will care." Kagome said.  
"She actually said that she was going with your grandfather out of town and Sota was going with them. Something about some artifact that he needs to pick up." InuYasha replied.  
"Oh...so I have the house to myself tonight. Go figures. In that case I think you can borrow my bother's room for the night. Come on." Kagome said.

InuYasha bent down in order to show Kagome to get on his back.

"Sorry InuYasha but there are too many people who would see. Let's take the train." Kagome replied.  
"The what?" InuYasha asked.  
"Come on. I'll show you." Kagome said drearily.

The rest of the trip was done in silence. There wasn't much else that Kagome wanted to talk about and InuYasha didn't know where to begin to tell her he had heard her talking earlier. InuYasha didn't want Kagome mad at him nor disappointed so he just kept his mouth shut and watched the scenery pass them by while they were on the train.

"This is where we get off." Kagome gently told him.

So the both of them got off the train and started walking towards the shrine.

"Kagome, there's something I wanted to tell you. I heard you earlier. What did you mean by you didn't exactly belong anywhere?" InuYasha stated carefully, not wanting to experience her wrath. Instead Kagome just looked at the ground ahead of her. "I don't know. I just don't belong anywhere I guess. I don't have much of a life here and I don't have much of one I would want in the feudal era." Kagome replied not getting mad and not completely surprised that he had heard her.

InuYasha just looked at Kagome as she didn't look at him.

_Is she saying what I think she's saying?_ InuYasha thought to himself.

"We're here. We're home." Kagome said, interrupting InuYasha's thoughts.

InuYasha picked Kagome up, which surprised her, and jumped to the house totally skipping the stairs. He jumped to the second floor and went into her bedroom through her window and sat her gently down on the bed.

"So you want to stay here for tonight?" InuYasha asked looking at Kagome, trying to assess the problem.  
"Yeah if that is okay. I can go back to through the well if you want though." Kagome replied, trying not to start a fight this time.  
"No, that's okay. We can stay here for the night." InuYasha replied not really caring what they did as long as he was with Kagome. Though it seemed like she forgot about the fact that it was the new moon.  
"If that's okay with you. I don't want you upset or anything." Kagome said carefully.  
"I wouldn't be upset, or at least not tonight." InuYasha replied.  
"Why not tonight?" Kagome asked.  
"Because...it's the new moon silly." InuYasha replied, affectionally knocking his hand on her head.  
"Oh...I'm sorry. I forgot. I had so much on my mind." Kagome went on. "I'll show you to Sota's bedroom."  
"Why?" InuYasha asked following Kagome out of her bedroom.  
"Why what?" Kagome asked back.  
"Why are you going to show me Sota's room?" InuYasha asked impatiently.  
"Because you don't need to sleep in mine. The present era isn't as dangerous as the feudal era. You don't need to protect me. That's the only reason why you would even sleep in my room right?" Kagome replied carefully, noticing that InuYasha was getting irritated.

InuYasha just looked at Kagome. _I should tell her now that I care about her. She seems to think that the only reason I would want to be with her is to protect her from demons. That's true to a certain extent but that's not all. I need to tell her. Maybe tonight. _InuYasha thought to himself. InuYasha just kept quiet and allowed Kagome to show him to her little brother's room. He looked inside and saw posters of the video games they had played together and the action figures that Sota had shown him a while back.

"How is Sota doing?" InuYasha asked.

Kagome just looked at InuYasha for a second, trying to figure out why he cared, before she answered him. "Sota is doing alright. He wants you to visit more often but I've told him that we're going to be a way for a while so we can finish looking for the shards. He seemed to understand. He really looks up to you, you know. Why were you wondering?"  
"I like the brat." InuYasha replied. _Because he's your brother and he means something to you so he means something to me. _InuYasha thought to himself.  
"He can get annoying though. He is my little brother after all. Sometimes I think he copies me in some weird way which isn't always that great. I'm not the great of an influence. Skipping school is not what he should do."  
"I think you're a great person, a great influence. You're strong, loyal, and a very caring person." InuYasha replied.  
"Thank you for saying that but I don't think you really know who you're talking about." Kagome said.  
"Hey Kagome? What will be for dinner?" InuYasha innocently asked deciding to drop that issue for now. _That's not true Kagome. I know you well enough to have figured that out. You have stuck by my side even when it was hard.  
_"I don't know...maybe ramen. I know you like that stuff." Kagome replied walking out of Sota's room to go back into her own.

InuYasha could hear the slight disappointment in Kagome's voice. "You know I could try some other of the other stuff that you like to make."  
"Really?" Kagome asked looking out her door.  
"Yeah." InuYasha said, glad he had said something to make Kagome happy and smiling.  
"Okay." Kagome said coming back into the hallway and ran downstairs. "I need to get it started now."

InuYasha just chuckled to himself. He loved it when Kagome was happy and he wanted to keep her that way.


	2. A Long Night

Chapter Two: A Long Night

"What is this Kagome?" InuYasha asked, poking at the food in front of him.  
"That's an omelet and those are hot dogs." Kagome replied with pride. She also named off some of the other stuff too but InuYasha wasn't paying much attention.  
"Oh…okay. They are really good Kagome." InuYasha said stuffing his face with the food.  
"Thanks InuYasha. What would you like to do tonight?"  
"Is it okay if we just stay here tonight? I need some rest."  
"Yeah it would be okay."

Kagome went back to silently eating her dinner. InuYasha finished up and Kagome took both of their dishes over the sink and washed them then put them away. Kagome didn't know what InuYasha wanted to do and since she wasn't like her brother who liked video games. Kagome couldn't entertain InuYasha with that.

"Kagome is it okay if I talk to you?" InuYasha asked.  
"Yeah…it's okay. You don't have to ask InuYasha." Kagome replied.  
"Well…I don't know how to say this so I'm going to come out with it." InuYasha said.  
"You don't need to InuYasha. I already know." Kagome said walking up the stairs to her room, assuming InuYasha was going to talk about something else.  
"You do?" InuYasha questioned trying to think who would tell Kagome.  
"Yeah, it's no secret." Kagome replied.  
"Wait a minute. Are we talking about the same thing?" InuYasha asked.  
"You were going to tell me that you want to be with Kikyo eventually." Kagome said going into her bedroom and sitting down on her bed with her back up against the wall.  
"No. That's not even close." InuYasha stated flatly, walking into the room and stood in front of Kagome.

The last ray of sunlight came beaming through the bedroom window. As soon as the sun went down InuYasha's hair changed to the color of black and his eyes became hazel in color. His claws shrunk down to regular fingernail size.

"What do you mean InuYasha? What else could you be talking about?"  
"I was going to say I want to be with you." InuYasha simply stated, not elaborating much more than that.  
"You are with me InuYasha." Kagome said with some confusion in her voice.  
"Kagome, what I meant was that I love you and I want to be with you." InuYasha rushed through the statement.

Kagome just stared at InuYasha not knowing what to say. Then she thought of something though it wasn't in the direction InuYasha was wanting.

"InuYasha I'm sorry but I can't be with you. You should go back through the well. Kikyo can take better care of you." Kagome said, getting up to push InuYasha out of her room. "You don't need to tell me what I want to hear. As I said it's okay. I've know about this from the beginning."  
"Kagome, you don't understand. I. Love. You and only you. Please don't push me away." InuYasha said, standing his ground.  
"I'm sorry InuYasha but…sit boy."

InuYasha immediately fell to the ground and Kagome pulled him out of her room and out of the house. When she went back in she completely locked up the house and went up to her room and went to her bed.

"Kagome! Let me in!" InuYasha yelled up to her window.  
"Go away InuYasha!" Kagome yelled from in her room.

It had been a stressful day and she was tired. So Kagome decided to lie down and go to sleep. She figured InuYasha had gone back to the feudal era so she thought she didn't have anything to worry about concerning her bedroom window. InuYasha jumped up to the tree limb and sat down and decided to wait for a little bit. When InuYasha thought that Kagome had finally gone to sleep he snuck in through the window and sat down in front of Kagome. He just sat there staring at Kagome and how beautiful she was. He was astonished with himself how he had opened up to Kagome but Kagome had the effect on him. He could tell her anything and he felt safe. He just hoped that Kagome wouldn't push him away.


	3. A Way to Change a Mind

Chapter Three: A Way to Change a Mind

_"InuYasha I'm sorry but I can't be with you. You should go back through the well. Kikyo can take better care of you." Kagome said, getting up to push InuYasha out of her room. "You don't need to tell me what I want to hear. As I said it's okay. I've known about this from the beginning."_

InuYasha kept running that through his head. He wanted to make Kagome believe him, it was just that every time he thought he could Kikyo would show up and he would run after her. Kagome didn't have any reason to believe him and really didn't blame her. InuYasha knew that Kagome really tried and that she put up with a lot, probably as much as Sango put up with Miroku though it was a little bit different. InuYasha had no idea what to do to change her mind. He wanted her to stay by his side. She calmed his raging demon soul. Kikyo didn't. Kagome meant so much to InuYasha that it killed him to see her when she was sick or hurting. InuYasha had been sitting in Kagome's room for a while when Kagome woke up from what looked like a bad dream. Kagome's eyes fluttered open. When she saw InuYasha Kagome's eyes grew angry.

"What are you doing in here InuYasha? I thought I told you to go home." Kagome said sitting up.

"You did but I didn't want to go. I need to talk to you." InuYasha said quietly and pleadingly.

"What more can you say InuYasha? Why don't you go and find Kikyo? She can help search for the shikon jewel shards. She's better off for you anyways."

"I don't love her anymore. I love you Kagome." InuYasha said getting up and walking over to Kagome.

When InuYasha walked over he sat down and pulled Kagome into an embrace.

"I love you Kagome. You have been there for me when Kikyo wasn't. You have trusted me when Kikyo hasn't. You have stuck by my side even when you would have been in danger for doing so. I don't want to let you go. Please just come back until we complete the jewel. It's almost done now. Once we have completed the mission then you can leave. I won't fight it." InuYasha promised.

Kagome dropped her head down to InuYasha's shoulder. "I'm sorry InuYasha. I'm just really stressed out right now. I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I guess this graduation thing is really tough." InuYasha said.

"Yeah, it is. Let's go back now." Kagome replied.

"Now? Why now?" InuYasha asked.

"Because I want to get away from here and the decisions that I need to make here for a while." Kagome replied.

InuYasha nodded his head and they left through her bedroom window and they went back to the feudal era.


End file.
